Final Kingdom True Light
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: After several years, Rose finally returns home to Midgar with Cloud. She discovers that this event is more than a happy homecoming as it blossoms into a chance for the one she loves to open up at last. An OCCloud fic.


**Disclaimer**: Cloud, Aeris, Midgar, Edge and 7th Heaven are all (C) to SquareEnix."True Light"is (C) to Miyamoto Shunichi.Rose (the narrator) belongs to me.  
**Setting**: This actually takes place 20 years after Advent Children, but, since this is more of a Kingdom Hearts based fic (screwed timelines and all) it actually seems to be four years later.  
**Thanks To**: MoraBlack for betaing and SquareEnix for coming up with Final Fantasy VII... and Cloud.

**Final Kingdom  
_True Light_**

Edge, Midgar Slums  
April 15th, 4PM  
_An 'aftermath' Final Kingdom Story_

Edge, no, Midgar… a place I haven't been to since I was ten. I was excited and bouncing about happily, making my airship rock slightly as it flew. When I had calmed down, I sat in my seat before all the controls that I never really used. I could hardly believe we were returning to Midgar! To 7th Heaven, to the hidden forest, to the deserts I used to train in, everything that my mind would register as home to me. I was sure everyone would be there, just like the old days.

I looked around excitedly, still in my semi-hyper mood, and Cloud caught my eye. How can he be wearing that trademarked frown of his when our destination is one of such importance? Something between confusion and disdainful apathy flickered in his eyes, and I grinned. I had caught Cloud on his spiffy little cell phone the other day actually _talking_ to somebody on the other end. I could only guess it was Tifa or someone. I looked at him again: he's still frowning.

I think Cloud thinks I'm too excited.

Who cares, it's HOME! I may not have been born there, but I lived there for seven years, and it's the closest thing to a home I have. Did I tell you that I'm excited?

The airship began to rock a bit more, but this time it was due to turbulence. "Man," I whined, "All these different atmospheres are gonna kill my paint job."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Oh well. Soon we were on the ground and I hastily opened the door of the ship and dashed out, deeply inhaling my first breath of home. Ah… yes… I can still smell the mako. The familiar air was good, all of it. I could also smell food cooking somewhere, and not to my surprise, there was smoke billowing out of the chimney of 7th Heaven. Oh my! What was Tifa cooking that could smell that good? My mouth watered as I dreamed of a good meal.

Without even waiting for Cloud, I dashed to the doors of 7th Heaven, but before I could bring myself to push them open, I stopped as my excited mood faltered. A thought crossed my mind, and I blinked. What would they say when they saw me? I've seen a few of them over the last year and a half, but coming home...would I be welcomed again so warmly like I was when I was a kid?

Cloud had followed me slowly, and when he met me at the door he looked cautiously at me. I was prone to having mood swings and he knew it. I looked to him and gave him a small smile and a nod. "I'm alright," I said, hardly trusting my own words. I looked toward the door again, stepped back and took a deep breath and…

Suddenly I was swept off my feet, thrown over a shoulder _carried_ in. I blinked, feeling confused for a moment before I realized Cloud had picked me up with a sigh, I suppose because he was annoyed by my hesitation.

"CLOUD!"

"You were taking too long."

"Jerk."

"Hn."

He stepped over the threshold silently and I was set down facing him. A grin had crept onto his face and she shared it with me as he looked down to meet my eyes. After a moment, I remembered with a start that I was now IN the 7th Heaven. My eyes roamed the familiar walls, floorboards, and rafters before I turned around, finding at least six people staring at me with funny grins on their faces. I felt my own grin creep up on me, and I cried the first thing that came to mind:

"Tadaima!"

* * *

The feast was excellent to say the least. Everything was absolutely delicious, and by the time Cloud and I had decided to pull away from the hustle and bustle of people to take a walk, I was feeling tired. But not _too_ tired. He led the way and I followed, looking around as we went along. I soon realized I wasn't familiar with the part of the slums he was leading me through, but he said nothing. I began to wonder if he even remembered I was following him. Before I knew it, he had stopped before a large wooden building, from which a very familiar flowery scent was flowing. 

I looked up at him curiously and was surprised that as soon as I did so, his arm draped about my shoulders and he pulled me closer. It took me a moment to register this, and I responded by settling my own arms around his waist. I could tell he was about to say something, so I kept quiet.

"This…" he said softly, "Is Her church…"

By "Her," I knew he was speaking of Aeris.

Even before he told me, I could tell that there was something special about this place: a strong but familiar magical force. I closed my eyes and nodded, and before I knew it, I was being led inside. The force grew stronger as I was led deeper into the building. I was flooded with warmth from the familiar power and smell as I strode through patches of filtered sunlight. Here more than anywhere else was my true home.

He released me and walked forward a few steps to the edge of the pond that shimmered in the middle of the church. I joined him and knelt down to look at the clear water. The late afternoon sun made the surface glisten and dazzled my eyes. I could see flowers in the bottom, and watched as one lazily floated past me. I picked it up and buried my nose in the soft petals. My eyes widened. This scent! It was… was… my own! It was Cloud's, my mother's… and Hers. It seemed a little odd that the four of us would smell of these flowers. But then again, why not? After all, it was because of her that we each smell like that. I am what one would call her reincarnation. Granted, I look nothing like her, but I just have… well, her soul, in a way, and her power. That doesn't mean I'm not my own person, oh no, Cloud could even tell you, I don't act like a thing like _her_. She is happy with that, because we both know that he loves me for whom **_I _**am, and not what resides in me.

I stood and looked to Cloud. He was staring around the church, looking as though he was caught in a far-off memory. I grinned, mischievously, set the flower back in the water, and turned towards him. I took a few steps back, carefully planned my direction, and tackled him. We fell into the pond, and he came up spluttering and looking slightly annoyed. I sat back on my legs, laughing, completely soaked, with my clothes stuck to me, but I didn't care.

He shot me a glare, but it didn't last long as my giggling ceased and I looked up into his eyes. He got to his knees, and made his way towards me, and I could feel my heart pound. He sat before me, looking at me intently. I tilted my head up and looked straight into his eyes. A gloved hand reached out and stroked my jaw line and neck and I leaned into the caress. These times were rare, when Cloud peeled back a few layers and allowed himself to be gentle… allowed himself to love. I savored and cherished each moment, though it was never more than a soft touch or a small smile. But this time, it didn't stop there. My heart fluttered, and something told me I was about to get the best thing of my life, sitting here in this pure water, in this calm, peaceful place, where the whole world outside just seemed to vanish. I heard him shift, and I allowed him to drag me into his lap. His arms encircled me, and I snuggled up against his chest, listening to him breathe, listening to his heart beat. I wasn't allowed to stay like that long, as a hand came up and he pulled away slightly. Softly, gently, he tilted my head up wards.

My eyes opened and met his. Something unspoken passed through us, something in his eyes changed, before he came in fast but gently, placing a feathery pressure upon my lips as I felt myself melt against him. He seemed to feel comfortable with the action and the pressure increased slightly, but I had to pull away for breath, gasping slightly through parted lips. But he wouldn't have that as he attacked again, taking advantage of my open lips. Fireworks went off in my head, as our tongues met in a sacred union. He broke the kiss this time, and my head was still swimming. I didn't dare to open my eyes and break the moment. I sat and I swayed on the spot, savoring every feeling that coursed through my blood. But then, then, I felt him begin to trace feathery kisses down my neck to my exposed shoulder… and I could tell he was happy, happy that he could allow himself to love.

And I was just as happy. For this was the love he and I had both been searching for. Our true light.

_Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness illuminated by the cold sun.  
__I had some tame freedom on the miraculous night reflected in the mirror; my soul began to remove its mask.  
__On the other side of the crumbling wall, Despair and hope wear the same face.  
__If your heart is not satisfied, head towards the ending prologue that flies away...  
__In this world where the wind blows like a knife  
__What is it that I should protect, in this journey where I know one pain after another?  
__I draw closer to my true self the fake light that is disappearing, the true light that is being born.  
__In these hands… pierce through the white-dyed night.  
__Go on creating a new era with a heart that's been released  
__Fly through the endlessly continuing white night.  
_**byakuya True Light; White Night**


End file.
